


A Deal

by bramblerose4



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future or the present. Which one is the most important? This was Rex's problem. Or at least one of them. Established Noex (Hey, it's me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal

I’ve never like making plans. It meant that right now wasn’t important enough to be enough, when now was all we have for sure. And in a world where EVOs existed tomorrow wasn’t always a guarantee. Though Six often taught me now was all we had; Holiday often took it upon herself to teach me I shouldn’t only live in the here and now, but to look forward to a future of my own making. If there was something I desired then I ought to work towards making my goals, seeing my dreams brought to life, have my plans seen through. We’ve had this discussion maybe times before and it always seemed to end the same way with me saying, ‘easier said than done, doc.’

She has yet to come back with response.

I’ve battled with myself between to the two philosophies and all I’ve done is come to the conclusion they were both right and yet there were flaws with both of them too. They wanted me to choose an absolute but I couldn’t live in absolutes. I didn’t want to live like that, mostly because I couldn’t, because the world didn’t work like that way; which might have been their point.

“Hey professor,” Noah teased tapping Rex’s forehead with his fingertips. “While it’s good to know you have more going in your head than dirty pictures, I think you’re thinking way too much about this. All I asked is if you wanted see the movie tonight or wait when it’s cheaper at the dollar theater.”

Rex blinked at Noah’s touch, and pulled the bedsheets away as he towards the blond’s warmth as he pushed his thoughts away. “Sorry. It’s just something I’ve struggled with for a long time.”

“I can see that,” Noah smirked above him. “And at the expense of sounding cliché I’m reminding you, Mr. Salazar, that you have me now to help you worry about things. So, how about I stress over the future junk while you focus on the present junk?”

Rex grinned at Noah. “That sounds like a deal, Mr. Salazar.”

“Good. Should we shake on it?”

Rex narrowed his eyes mischievously. “I think I can come up with a better way to finalize a deal than with a handshake.” He said and pulled Noah towards him in a kiss.


End file.
